


A new beginning

by the_dreammaker_heartbreaker



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7763353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dreammaker_heartbreaker/pseuds/the_dreammaker_heartbreaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helena Wells had a lot of new beginnings. She hasn't seen anyone from the old days in over two years, and is happily residing in New York with her girlfriend Giselle. But unexpected events bring her close to the Warehouse again, and, most importantly, Myka. This makes old questions and feelings resurface, and Helena will have to deal with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The past always comes haunting.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically a few years post-Instinct (4x15). I tried to do a fix-it for the series finale because "what season five?" is the most bitter thing in my life to this day. A redemption for everything I found missing in the Bering and Wells cycle. Also, I started this as a short for a writing challenge entitled "A new beginning", but it became almost 13k long, so I'll be posting as a two-chapter. That's why I also did a little HG lifetime retelling, because I wanted to keep into the theme. Anyways, I hope this brings peace to unsettled hearts like my own. Plus, I haven't written Bering and Wells in ages, so forgive me for any mistakes, OOCs and the rest.

 

 ♦

Helena’s life had plenty of “new beginnings” or so it would seem. She had one when her daughter was born, after so many things she regretted doing. And Christina was wonderful. Helena had done that right, although she despised the father, who had walked on her and left her to be judged by a society that had always done so, and would continue to do so for years to come, she had learned. Still, she refused to cower and conform, and people had soon learned to not cross her, and much less speak ill of the fact she had a perfectly amazing daughter. Her treasure.

Although Christina was enough, the light of her life, Helena couldn’t settle. How could she, when there was so much to learn, to discover, to think? What would Christina think of her if she settled, anyway? That her mother was just like the other mothers, except without a husband, and that life was ordinary. Helena could never have _that_ , after all, she was trying to teach her child that life is everything but ordinary. She wouldn’t dare, so she built worlds full of possibilities inside her head, each of them another beginning entirely, and when her mind wasn’t enough, she started giving them life on paper. But she met the unwilling society once again, and they weren’t open to many female writers; creativity was never short on her though, so she published with the face of her brother Charles, called herself Herbert and became the father of science fiction H.G. Wells – might as well, since Shelley had already taken “mother”. And of course she had joined the suffragette movement, because those were her bloody rights, and she was _bloody angry_.

All of that brought her to the attention of very particular people: the Warehouse. Helena didn’t precisely know how Caturanga had found her, but he was a peculiar man, and the curiosity of seeing the “endless wonder” got the better of her. Not for his first tries, of course, but when she finally met him in his office, that amazing aroma of apples… That couldn’t be an evil place. And well, after she saw for herself a man shot down with lightning bolt (an invention of Tesla, of all people! That man had serious issues with pigeons, everyone could tell, and Helena would never forget how she met the scrawny figure at one of London’s many high society balls. Fidgety and wide eyed, her brother Charles and him had met as partners on Bridge, and he insisted on introducing her. Nikola was weird, but a genius; Helena had always figured that in order to be one, you had to be a bit of both.), she decided that was a place she could empower her already sharp mind and abilities. That was the actual beginning of Helena Wells, because finally there was a place she could be a respected _woman_ , an equal. Suffice it to say that on Warehouse 12, Helena did not only learn about the secrets of life, kenpo and chess, she learned about herself. She realized she was free to go about as she pleased, once her possessions allowed her to move to a house with her brother Charles and Christina. She learned of her inclinations towards both men and women; and, unsurprisingly, she learned of Charles’ inclination towards men. She had also gotten that right. Well, some…

That was only before Christina’s murder. Then the rest had been a big blur filled with red-hot anger and cold despair, a rocket and a time machine. She became a murderer herself. The guilt was always present, but Helena’s hatred and fury were bigger. Then came the bronze, and that had been a freedom in itself, but still the worst prison someone could ever imagine. In between her moments of consciousness, Helena would cook her rage, think about the universe, plot meaningless vendettas. Time and matter had not much meaning in that dark cage. Ideas came and went in her mind; suddenly “mind” was just an abstract concept, nothing made much sense or mattered – Helena had completely lost her mind and herself, except for a few thoughts that came back to her in between time.

She wasn’t sure in which world of her making she had been living in when over a century later she _felt_ something. Physically felt, something warm, and then something too hot, and it burned; Helena’s senses awoke and the first thought she had was that she was dying, the second was horror, the third was relief. Except she didn’t. She found herself _breathing_ again, she _heard_ herself gulping for air and slumping forward, mildly aware she hanged from her slightly senseless arms, her eyes closed and she tried to open them. Before she could do so, though, someone wrapped something around her, and the contact of the harsh cloth was what it took to ignite her nervous terminals, and suddenly her entire body felt like a million bee stings – just like when one sat on one’s leg for too long and the blood flow was cut off, and then came back with that awful sensation.

Everything was too much after the utter darkness, too bright, too loud and too painful. When the mysterious someone released her arms, she collapsed on warm strong arms that smelled acutely of honey, but even the soft female voice that spoke felt too loud. Helena’s brain was still slow, but she deduced they were only two by the sounds they made around her. When she felt strong enough to stand for herself, she let them lead her to wherever it was they were going, still too confused to react. Her senses returned sluggishly, a persistent smell of apples followed her around – to confirm her notion that she was still at the Warehouse. The man made her sit inside something that started moving – probably some sort of carriage – after he explained it was important she kept her eyes closed and the dark fabric over herself.

McPherson. He had had a plan, and Helena was at first too in awe of this new world she had awakened into to care, but she went along with him, and when she didn’t need him anymore, he was discarded. That awakening had probably been the biggest of the new beginnings. What she didn’t expect was Warehouse 13 – because how would she imagine _America_ , the faraway ex-colony, would have become the center of the world? And along with it, she hadn’t expected Myka Bering. Beautifully intelligent, Helena was, of course, pleased to learn she had – as they said – fans at this day and age. Myka would be a perfect means to an end, a doorway into the endless wonder that was Warehouse 13, a world that felt too much like home. Dangerously so. But Myka was too wonderful, too real, for Helena to simply use her and cast her aside.

Helena had ran away from that perfectly good new beginning, from her feelings for Myka, from discovering the good that was still in that world. She almost went to the end with her plans; the rage consumed her too much to let her see. She had only stopped running when Myka pointed a gun to her own head, and Helena couldn’t pull the trigger. She had acknowledged to herself those feelings there and then, and the weight of shame from what she had almost done threatened to overwhelm her, so she would, of course, accept any punishment the Warehouse saw fit. She saw no way of making amends with the other agent, but the Warehouse kept pushing the two of them together, and after she was imprisoned in limbo, she thought it was even refreshing that whenever she “awoke”, it was to aid Myka. Helena wasn’t fool enough to think that mere apologies would suffice, but she continued to grow closer to Myka. Close enough that revenge didn’t mean much more to her. Now Helena held only shame and fear from who she was.

After all that time, and all the events they went through together, Helena decided it would be best to stay away. Especially after Artie told her she had sacrificed herself to save the Warehouse, to save Myka. She had better start anew, once again, run away from the people she cared about before she could hurt them too. She cut all ties and made no more contact. Later, Helena tricked herself into a normal life, a new beginning in the sea of countless new beginnings, with the white picket fence, the man and child. It had been quiet, for a time. Nate was a good guy, ordinary, but good, and his daughter had the most infinite potential, just as Helena saw in every other child, just as her own Christina had once in a lifetime ago.

Emily Lake was a regular person. However, H. G. Wells certainly was not, and Helena started to wonder if destiny was really a thing after she came across an Artifact months after leaving the Warehouse. Despite her efforts, Myka Bering had come back into her life and knocked her off her game. Helena was always good at lying to herself, but she was never so good at lying to Myka, who saw right through her. Of course, Myka was right. Of course, Helena was running from who she really was, running from everything she ever believed in. Still, Helena was very stubborn, she had to try to get closure in that side of her life, after all, and there was a child involved. But the image of Myka leaving her on the sidewalk that night played in loop in her mind, and Helena felt like a coward – and she hated it.

Ultimately, she and Nate couldn’t work things out, so she moved on, despite the fact she hated leaving Adelaide, Myka’s voice of reason had called her attention to her trying to replace her own daughter and that still annoyed her. She thought of coming back to the Warehouse, but pride wouldn’t let her do it. Not much after that, she joined up with Giselle.

Giselle was the complete opposite of Nate; she was a college teacher for Art, and an amazing painter. They stayed on and off when Helena moved to New York, and that lasted for about a year, Helena busy with the forensics work she had been doing for the NYPD, Giselle teaching her classes, sometimes they met up, sometimes they didn’t. It never bothered Helena; they were in an open relationship. Giselle was engaged in social activism for LGBT rights, and Helena watched that from afar – the woman was much younger than the writer, but Helena couldn’t help but see a bit of herself in her, considering her old days in the suffragette movement, and considering the world hadn’t evolved as much as she hoped since the 19th century. Life was mostly good, no artifact hunts, no fighting, no one trying to end the world (that she knew of at least). But it could only go so far.  

It was a chilly Wednesday in October, morning, and she entered the station, early as usual. But she stopped, deadpan. Helena would have retracted her steps or rubbed her eyes if she didn’t think that would have been ridiculous, or if she hadn’t been spotted.

“HG? What the hell are you doing here?” Said an incredulous Pete Lattimer, who was holding up two cups of coffee.

“I… uh, work here, I mean… I could ask you the same question?” H. G. Wells. At a loss of words.

She didn’t need to look around for the next person she was expecting though; Myka Bering had turned on Pete’s exclamation of “HG!” and now the two women stared fixedly, a gaze that had always meant so much more between them: what is going on? Why are you here? Where have you been? Like they had seen each other just yesterday, Helena was still able to read Myka’s expression like an open book. The other woman changed from astonished, to dumbfounded, to angry in two heartbeats.

Helena blinked and changed her posture to a more relaxed one, and raised her trademark eyebrow in question.

“So?” There was H. G. Wells, in control once again.

Myka stepped in front of a Pete, who knew he was out of place and was probably doing an immense effort to avoid filling the awkward silence with some lame joke.

“Helena, hey… I’m surprised? I’m not sure that’s the right word? How are you, what… what are you doing down here at the station? I mean, I knew you were in New York, but I never expected…”

“Myka, if you are surprised then I haven’t the slightest idea what I am… As a matter of fact, I work here, forensics, remember?”

“Right…” Myka answered after a slight delay when she looked over to Pete, who shrugged. “Well, we’re here following a lead. Something _curious_ happened yesterday at a mobilization for minority’s rights…” She emphasized the word.

“I see. Well, I would offer you my _forensics_ expertise, but I believe you have plenty of that… So, if you happen to catch a break from work, you can “hit me up” – as they say – after. My lunch is at noon, but I’m quite busy this morning.”

Myka knew a dismissal when she heard one, but she couldn’t anticipate one from Helena herself, much less in that manner. It felt like the other woman was shooing a rabid dog. It wasn’t as if they hadn’t been in touch lately, right?

Myka was stubborn enough to try again, though. She wouldn’t let Helena ignore her so flippantly.

“Helena wait, uh, since you’re already here, feel like taking a look at the case?”

Helena approached the woman she hadn’t seen in almost two years so she could whisper.

“No. _No_ , Myka. You can’t just sprout from the ground and ask me for help randomly, if this _was_ random at all. I don’t want to get sucked into _this_.”

Myka’s face was livid “Wait, do you think I’m _stalking_ you? Helena, I am as in shock as you are! I am offended you’d even suggest… You know what, never mind, Pete and I were just leaving.” Myka took a deep breath and tried to bring her voice under control. “Maybe I’ll call you later for some coffee, from what I can remember that’s where you wanted to leave things the last time, right? Pete, let’s go.”

“Very well.”

Myka strode to the door, avoiding any contact with Helena who was still in the way. Pete followed her confused as ever and mumbled a quick “See ya, HG.” When he passed.

Helena didn’t know what to think except that had been the strangest encounter she had ever had with Myka Bering. Nevertheless, she was glad the two agents left, and tried to focus on her work for the rest of the morning.

 

♦

 

Helena caught herself looking at her cellphone over the worktable every few minutes, so she put it away to make it stop. She didn’t want to be shook off by Myka, much less get caught up in Warehouse business when she had successfully remained away for a long time. But how does one ignores such a shocking encounter?

When the clock approached noon, she took a peek on her phone. No calls or messages. Helena sighed. The rest of the day remained the same. She went home and called Giselle, but no one answered. That was odd, but with the other woman, no one could really expect her to pick up her phone, especially when she was excited with a new project, or on college duty. Helena cooked herself some pasta, and drank the rest of a bottle of Cabernet. One of the things Helena most approved about this century, the popularization of famous dishes from worldwide cuisines. Just before she turned into bed around midnight, she got a text from Giselle.

_Hey Hel, saw u called but ran late @ the organization meeting_

_Didn’t wanna bother u, talk to you tomorrow!_

_Love ;*_

 

Helena replied in her neat writing, refusing to use what the kids these days called “internet language”:

_It’s alright, I was just going to bed._

_See you tomorrow!_

_Love,_

_Helena._

Giselle replied:

_For the last time, H, u don’t have to end every text like u were writing a letter! LOL_

_Night! <3_

 

♦

 

The following morning, Helena received a call.

“Helena? Hey, uh… it’s Myka.”

Helena ignored the feeling in the pitch of her stomach.

“Hello, Myka.”

“Listen, do you have time for a cup of coffee, or tea, or whatever? I… I wanted to apologize for my behavior yesterday, I shouldn’t have stormed off like that.”

“Oh, darling, don’t be silly! There’s nothing to apologize for. Can you meet me at the coffee shop near the station? I leave at five.”

“Sure, sure, I’ll… See you there.” She hung up.

_Good_ was never the word Helena used when a detective called her up for consulting, since she used to end up on the scene of a murder or worse, but today she was glad for the distraction.

At precisely five in the afternoon, she entered the coffee shop from across the street, and quickly located the mane of curls that was Myka Bering. The tall woman was sitting at a small table near one of the big glass windows. When she saw Helena, a shy smile appeared and she motioned for Helena to sit.

“Hey. Should we order?”

“Of course.”

Myka ordered a cappuccino and Helena got chai. They stared at each other blankly.

“Alright, just to get it out of the way, I’m sorry. About yesterday. It was very childish.”

“Well, I wasn’t the warmest friend ever, was I?”

“Not really, but it’s understandable considering the last time we met Pete and I put you in a tough spot.”

“That’s no excuse. Anyway, I am not upset. And I gather you weren’t storming off on me just because I was rude.”

Myka narrowed her eyes “You never miss anything, do you? You’re right” She sighed “I was surprised to see you, but I was also sorta angry I guess.”

“Angry?”

“Yeah, Helena, you haven’t actually been in touch you know. You kinda just… Vanished.”

“True.” And at that Myka had to give it to her, Helena truly seemed ashamed. “I’m not the best of friends, and for that I also apologize. So if you forgive me, I’ll forgive you, and things will return to normality?”

“Alright, we’re even then.” Myka sipped her coffee, and Helena visually relaxed.

Helena didn’t know how to go on without asking about Myka’s mission, so she waited.

“So, how’s New York?”

“It’s… Loud. And crowded. Nothing like Univille or Boone in fact. But I like it, I think. Work with the NYPD is always interesting, and I’ve made a few friends.”

“I’m glad to hear it, Helena. How about Giselle, last time you called you two had just started dating?”

“Has it been that long? My, I truly am a lousy friend, aren’t I?” Myka laughed, “We’re still together, but it’s an open thing. She’s a free spirit.”

“Right. I’m very happy for you, Helena, I’m happy you’re adapting without the Warehouse.” Myka stared fixedly into her coffee.

“Thank you. I still communicate poorly through text messages though. I get chastised about my “ancient” ways of talking often enough.” She smiled.

Myka giggled, “You don’t have to be from another century to suck at it though. Pete keeps bugging me to get a Facebook page, but I hate those social media things.”

The conversation died down again, and when it grew uncomfortable, they drank the end of their hot beverages. Eventually Helena had to ask the questions she was avoiding.

“How’s everyone?”

Myka was glad she broke the silence.

“Oh, they’re good. You’ve seen Pete, right? He wouldn’t stop talking about you and how weird it was that we ran into you. Claudia is in training, it’s almost time she becomes keeper after Mrs. F retires, you know, so now they share keeper’s duties and sometimes we go a long time without seeing her, but she’s still our firecracker hacker. Missions are harder when she’s not around though... She sometimes asks about you…”

“Another person I should be a better friend to. I ought to call her.”

“She’ll be very glad if you do, you know how Claude is. Artie is his same old grump self, except now he’s dating Vanessa, so a bit less grumpy than you’d remember. Steve also got a boyfriend and Abigail has settled nicely at the B&B. And I guess that’s about it.”

“Good to know everyone’s alright. How about you, Myka, you haven’t said a word as for how you are doing? I was, of course, in deep shock when you told me about the cancer. I cannot believe I wasn’t there for support.”

“Oh, I’m alright, it was a no-brainer really. I’m fully and completely healed, so you don’t have to worry about anything. The rest is pretty much the same, snagging, bagging and tagging as usual.” Myka stared out the window and let the subject die down again.

Despite Helena’s best efforts, she was very curious about Pete and Myka’s mission.

“Are you going to tell me what brings you to New York?”

“I though you didn’t want to get sucked into it?”

Helena rolled her eyes “Bear with me, Myka.”

“Right, it’s kind of a long story.”

“I have time at the moment.”

“Okay. So, it’s election year, right, and people go to the streets to mobilize or campaign or whatever. It’s not unusual for violence to break out, especially when there’s a social rights movement going on.”

“Indeed, I had to bail Giselle out of prison once because she got involved into a fight. She’s in multiple campaigns for women’s and LGBT rights.” Helena explained when Myka raised an eyebrow. “She even made me go out to get my voting title because she’s afraid of that idiot Trump winning.”

“I see, so you get my point. But the weirdest thing is that we’ve seen multiple small and pacific walks that turned violent out of the blue – there weren’t even opposition groups involved. Sometimes random people passing on the streets joined and started antagonizing them, with downright fascist speeches, and violent outbreaks. And then things started to escalate in bigger protests and everything.”

“It’s very bad indeed, Myka, but is that enough to make it suspicious? I mean, people are warmongering fools, even more so if they’re extremists.”

“No, you don’t understand, Helena. The people that attacked the peaceful protesters weren’t from any organized groups. Claudia ran a background check on the ones that stood out the most: there was a woman going home from the park with a stroller, there were some homeless people that were passing by, even an elderly couple! There was this Latino guy in a suit, Marco Vega, and earlier today Pete and I tracked him down. He works in a law firm downtown, and he’s spoken openly against the type of immigration control Trump wants to pass, and his wife’s family is Muslim. But when we went to talk to him, he had decorated his office in Republican colors, talked about the “terrorist problem” and that minorities shouldn’t be allowed to riot. He even handed us Trump buttons when we left.”

“Well, that is very odd indeed. Has anyone smelt fudge on the scenes?”

“We were not able to track anyone else down. As you’ve said, New York is a big city.”

“Do you have any idea which Artifact might be causing this?”

Myka sighed and massaged her neck.

“I thought you didn’t want to get involved.”

“Having my attention is not the same as involving me, now, is it?”

“Fine. Artie suspected it sounded a lot like Adolf Hitler’s microphone. It makes…”

“It makes people who hear it believe what they’re told and take action. It also makes the speaker more and more power-hungry over time. I am aware.” Helena crossed her hands on the table. “You’re right, it does sound like it, but I thought the Warehouse had secured that one.”

“Yeah, well, we thought so too, but when Claudia went to check, it was missing. She and Artie are still trying to work out how it got away into the world again, but we’re pretty positive that it’s the microphone. Claudia hasn’t been able to spot it in any surveillance footage though, the user has been very careful.”

“Myka, this is disastrous! The things one could do with such an Artifact… They might as well be thinking of starting the Third World War, and apparently they’re using Trump’s far-right campaign to conceal their motives, while using the microphone to gather him more voters…”

“That’s indeed what we think. At least we’ve confirmed no one has given Trump Adolf Hitler’s Coloring Pencils, he is a lunatic in his own right. Today’s search was a dead end though, we even went to a morning event to see if anyone would use the Artifact there, but nothing happened. That’s why we’re staying at a hotel until we figure this out.”

Helena shifted uncomfortably at her seat. It was past six, and she had promised to meet Giselle.

“I wish you the best of luck with that, Myka. I am terribly sorry, but I must be on my way, I have an appointment.”

“Oh, right. Let’s pay then. I don’t wanna keep you, sorry.”

“No need to apologize, I’m glad we talked. I’ve missed you, Myka, and I doubt an hour of my time would suffice to make up for the time I “vanished”, as you said, but I enjoyed our chat. And I do hope we can do this more often.” She said in a small voice. Myka answered with a smile.

“You said your girlfriend goes to these things, right? If you hear something, please let us know. Not that I want to _involve_ you, or anything” She grinned when Helena narrowed her eyes, “but if any tips come up or if you hear something at the precinct…”

“I’ll surely let you know, but I doubt I’ll be of much help.” She said after she paid the cashier.

“Right. You know what’s funny though? For someone who wants distance from the Warehouse, you’re certainly caught up with it…”

“I read up on many Artifacts while I was on my last mission, that’s all. They’ve proven a great source of Historical knowledge, and you wouldn’t believe how much reading can be accumulated in a hundred years!” She said as they went out the door and she hailed Myka a cab.

“Actually, I would. Anyways, it was great talking to you, Helena, see you around.” She entered the cab and waved an awkward goodbye. Helena waved back.

“I promise I’ll keep in touch!”

“You better!” Myka shouted from the cab window as she left.

Helena idly wondered if watching Myka go as she stood on the sidewalks was becoming a weird pattern in her life.

 

♦

 

  Myka entered the hotel room, and Pete, who was stretched on one of the beds watching TV and eating, immediately stood and started talking excitedly.

  “So tell me! How was it? How is Helena? How did she react? How are you, are you ok? What did you talk about? Come on, Mykes, tell meeee!”

  “God, Pete! Stop crowding me, okay? It went fine.” She shooed him away and kicked her shoes off by the door.

  “Fine? That’s all you got? Aw, man! You gotta tell me more than that, come on, gimme the details.”

  “What do you want me to say, Pete? We made peace, hugged it off, she said she wants back into the Warehouse? ‘Cause, well, that’s pretty much the opposite of what happened.”

Pete sunk in the bed, looking at his best friend. He didn’t know what to say, so he waited. Myka was clearly very tired and desolate.

  “We talked, she kept her distance. Said she likes New York, and has friends and a relationship now, apparently she’s very well off without the Warehosue. I bet she couldn’t help herself though, ‘cause she asked about the Warehouse almost immediately, and then she engaged in the missions facts and everything. But when she realized what she was doing, she detached and everything became this… weird feeling that I’ve been having ever since we ran into her at the station.”

“Well, it’s HG you know? She is the curious one, right? Although it’s very weird how she’s treated you, us, since she met us.”

“I guess she’s changed now, Pete, that’s all. I can still understand her a lot, but now she’s distance. She’s just an acquaintance. I couldn’t expect she would be the same after two years. I couldn’t even expect to meet her here. But she’s right, we can’t involve her. As much as I’d like to, since she’d be a hell of a lot of help, and because I still think she’s running from the Warehouse like an idiot… What can I do? It’s not my place, it’s her life now, so I’m gonna leave her to it.”

Pete rubbed Myka’s knee. “Hey, Mykes, you should get some rest ok? It’s been two long couple of days, and this HG business hasn’t done you any good. I know how she messes with you, but you’re right, it’s her life, and we gotta respect that.”

“Thanks, Pete. I’ll be alright, I just need a few time to get used to the idea of being in the same space as Helena without being in the same space as Helena. I promise.”

“Okay. I got your back if you need it, though.”

 

♦

 

Helena got home to a preoccupied Giselle reorganizing her books. And Helena had a lot of books, so the picture was mostly Giselle sitting in the middle of 10 or more piles that were taller than her already, and the other half of the books hadn’t even left the shelves yet. When Helena closed the door, the other woman tiptoed around the piles and took Helena’s coat, showing her the living room as an invitation.

“What is all this?” Helena said, gesturing to the piles.

“Oh, I was doing some organizing and I thought we could finally sort out the books you wanted to donate, so I can take them to a charity tomorrow.”

“Do we _have_ to do this today?” Helena complained when Giselle hugged her from behind and kissed her neck.

“Yes, m’lady, in fact we do since now I’ve already started and I don’t want to put all of this back by myself.”

“Right, so you’ll have the fun and I’ll have to do the hard work of separating myself from part of my library AND putting all the books in place by author and subject!”

“Precisely.” Giselle let her go and started toward the mess. “Shall we?”

“Now I won’t say I missed you yesterday! Why don’t you ask for takeout while I take a shower and get out of these work clothes? To be fair I smell of formalin.”

“Huh, you smell wonderfully, but go on then. I’ll get… Chinese?”

“Very well.”

“Oh, and I missed you too!” The artist spoke over her shoulder.

Helena let the water run on her head for a long time while she kept her eyes closed, trying to remain calm. The water was hotter than needed too, but Helena didn’t mind, it felt good and whisked away the shivers. She pondered everything Myka had told her, all the facts and details, and as much as she tried, the author couldn’t keep her thoughts away from the Warehouse mission. _It is just your old ways_ , Helena told herself, _you’re always too curious for your own good, but you’re retired from that life. Keep it together._

When she went back to the kitchen-living room – it was a loft separated with a balcony for eating – Giselle had already received the food and was waiting for her on one of the high stools while she texted from her phone.

“Hey! Took you long enough! I’m starving.”

“I apologize, it’s been a long day and the water was good.” She took one of the plates and started to serve them.

Giselle measured her head to toe “What is it, Helena? You seem… off.”

“Oh, it’s nothing, really… I’m just tired. We had a murder victim today, teenage boy, mob style, very sad. I guess it’s just been on my mind.” She lied.

“Are you sure it’s just that?”

“I’m sure, darling, let’s just eat and settle those books, alright? I’ll be fine.”

“Fine, if you say so…”

They ate in silence; Helena thought of what to say but couldn’t find anything that didn’t have to do with Myka. They soon moved to the books, and Helena started to choose the ones she had already read and wouldn’t like to keep. It was a big collection that she had purchased with H. G. Wells’ money, with all the subjects she could find on a bookstore, and she had read and researched almost every day for all these years. If there was one thing Helena hated was feeling out of date with the world.

“So how was your day?” Helena said absent-mindedly.

“Oh, you know it. Went to class this morning, my students had tests. Contemporary art and all.” She said while she carried a pile Helena wanted to keep to store them at the shelves again. “Then I had lunch near Central Park, ‘cause we had a big NGOs’ meet up for the organized protest we discussed last week. Then I went to this small protest that was going on near there. And then I came here to wait for you, but it took you forever to get here, that’s why I started organizing your books.”

“More like disorganizing my books though.” Helena smiled at her “Did anything happen at the protest? Anything… unusual?” She asked, despite herself.

“Like what?”

“I don’t know, like people getting violent or something.”

“Like I said, it was a small protest, but I wouldn’t call violence unusual on these things right? I mean, there’s always shitheads trying to tell us we’re wrong and denying us our rights, but that’s just an occupational hazard. The real deal is going to be tomorrow afternoon, we’re closing down the 5th to march for immigration rights and to protest Trump’s candidacy.”

Helena’s hand froze midway to another book. “The _entire_ 5 th Avenue?”

“I mean, just a section of it… I guess only the Pride Parade can close that whole thing, but it’s going to be big nonetheless.”

“How big?”

“ _Very_ big! Like I said, we’re coordinating with a bunch of other NGOs. There’s a Facebook event and I would invite you, but alas, you don’t have a Facebook page!”

“Bollocks.” Helena muttered under her breath “Darling, do you really have to go to that? An event that big, certainly it’s going to be dangerous!”

“Did you bump your head or something? Of course I have to go, I’ve been helping plan this for weeks! Come on, Helena, it’s just what I do. You know me, how many protests I’ve been in by now? I can’t even count. And in many of them violence broke out, but we just start running in the opposite direction and that’s it. Occupational hazard.”

“Giselle, I’m telling you, I feel something is going to happen, please don’t go.”

“What, like, in your gut? Aren’t you the one always saying this expression is stupid because no one can tell anything with their intestines? Don’t worry, baby, I’ll be alright.” Giselle laughed. She walked towards Helena and sat by her side on the couch. “Here, give me your hands.” She did “I promise to you I won’t pick fights with anyone, and won’t put myself in any unnecessary risk. Is that alright?”

Helena agreed, defeated. “Fine. I think I’m simply tired… I’ll just go to bed, I can finish this up tomorrow.”

“Good, let’s go then. And relax, Hel. What’s the worst that could happen?”

♦


	2. But maybe you shouldn't believe in ghosts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helena has tried to not get sucked into the Warehouse drama once again, but when it threatens a person she cares about, she decides to become the person she hasn't been in a long while. Bering and Wells, solving puzzles and saving the day, once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and foremost, a HUGE thank you to my friend Izabela, who beta-ed this work, and all of the works I've done so far. She is seriously the best.  
> So, as promised, it was a two-parter, and I hope anyone who has read the first one enjoys the closure (because this is what it was for me, a bit of the closure we never got). I only wrote this as a fixer, because it's 2016 and I can't believe this show is gone.  
> Happy reading everyone! Thank you!

♦

Helena took a long time to fall asleep, and when she woke up she realized she was late, it was just before noon. Helena. Late. She had never been late before. Giselle would’ve left early, for classes, probably. Helena wanted to jump out of the bed and run to the station, alert all the authorities that a crime was bound to happen later that same day. But of course, it was Warehouse business, so she wouldn’t do that. She remained on the bed, and sighed. It was going to be a long day.

She got up slowly, and called in sick to the station. She needed time on her hands. She changed not to her work clothes, the suit pants and shirt, and the white coat, but to H. G. Wells’ clothes. Dark jeans and boots, a green shirt, fingerless gloves, topped with a leather jacket. She moved deliberately slow, the anticipation growing in the pitch of her stomach. After she was ready, she rescued her Tesla gun from the hidden place behind the coat hanger by the front door and left. She tried to call Myka twice while she was stuck in traffic, without success. Helena didn’t know precisely where she was going, and once she realized that she decided to stop somewhere near the Central Park for lunch. Better to go at it with a full stomach, she figured.

She tried Myka again and again while she ate. Finally, the brunette picked up.

“Helena?”

“Myka, thank the heavens. I’ve been trying to reach you all day. Listen, I have important news.”

“Ok, Helena, calm down. You seem worried. What’s going on?”

“Giselle told me last night that there’s going to be a big protest near Central Park today. Have you heard about it?”

“Claude didn’t pick that one up, no. Do you know when it starts?”

“In a few hours. I’m at a café nearby. Myka, I wish to help.”

“Helena, it’s gonna be dangerous. I don’t wanna involve you.”

“I’m already involved, Myka. One could argue I was going to be involved anyway once I ran into you two. The Warehouse doesn’t seem to let me go, or maybe it’s the other way around. I need to intervene if Giselle and her friends will be there, and many other innocent people.”

“Fine, Helena, I won’t stop you, it’s not like you gotta ask twice. You know how I always appreciate your help... I’ll meet you in one hour. Which café did you say?”

♦

Roughly an hour later, Myka entered the café alone. She located Helena easily among the small crowd in the place and sat on her table. Helena looked around.

“Where’s…”

“Pete? We were on our way to DC, you caught us on the airport. We’ve got a lead that would send us right inside the White House. Pete thought it was still a good lead and decided to chase it tonight at a presidential ball that’s gonna happen. We think the perp might try to raise the crowd against the president himself, but who knows, maybe it’s a long shot. Once I saw four missed calls from you, I was worried.”

“I won’t say I’m sorry about that, otherwise you’d be in DC right now. Nonetheless, do you think it wise to let Pete handle that one on his own? He’s a good agent, but that’s politicians and important people involved… Also, wouldn’t it be against the culprit’s purpose to make the president a martyr?”

“Maybe, but we don’t know his or hers goal, right? Maybe they think it’s a good next step, and anyway we had to stick around if the president’s safety was in question. About Pete, don’t worry, Claudia and Steve were already coming to DC anyway, they’re getting there just the same time as Pete. He wanted to come with me, but once he knew you were willing to help, he relaxed. Everybody knows you’re a good agent, Helena.” She added in a low voice.

Helena looked down, but immediately recovered. “Former-agent. Don’t get spoiled by my eventual aid here and there, the Warehouse is still _your_ job.”

Myka stared her squarely in the eyes. “Don’t you miss it? Not even a little? I mean, you probably get to see a lot of action at the station, but you gotta admit forensics expert is very different from agent.”

Helena broke the eye contact and cleared her throat. “I think we should get a move on. The protesters are probably already gathering.”

Myka straightened her back “Right. Right, let’s go.”

♦

A crowd gathered around a monument. Some carried banners, others were painting themselves and making posters with catchphrases. Myka and Helena watched from across the street. Myka took some things out of a bag. Helena could see one was something that resembled very old looking headphones. The other was a box. Myka handed her the old headphones.

“So, these are projected to cancel the effects of Hitler’s Microphone, that’s how the other Warehouse agents were able to catch it in the first place. Pete has the other one in case he finds something in DC and we get nothing. Claudia says it’s much like noise-canceling headphones, so I’m gonna use these.” She showed her the box contents.

“Myka, you can’t be sure these will work. You should take the Warehouse issue. You’re much more valuable at the moment. Give me the headphones.”

“It’s gonna work, Helena, don’t worry. I’ll put some loud music on. Plus, if it doesn’t, you can handle it.”

“But, Myka…”

Myka cut her off.

“No, you’re a civilian now, Helena. You gotta stay protected and do what I tell you.” Myka grinned devilishly.

Helena opened her mouth to protest, and she _wanted_ to protest. But really, there was nothing that could assuage Myka, and the other woman knew it just from looking at her face. Helena narrowed her eyes and sulked, finally taking the headphones from Myka’s hand.

“Fine. But if something goes wrong and you become a deranged fascist, you’ll suffer the consequences of my rage after I save the world, Myka Bering.”

“You almost scared me. Come on now, let’s go.”

They crossed the street and mixed into the crowd. They had agreed to stay a bit behind the walk and put the headphones on once the walk started. Then they would have to communicate by signs, since they wouldn’t hear anything.

It had become quite the crowd after an hour, and it would start in a few minutes. Then they ran into Giselle.

“Helena, you made it!” The ginger hugged her and kissed her quickly. She saw Myka standing there awkwardly, trying to avoid eye contact. “And this is?”

Helena detached from Giselle for the introductions. “This is Myka Bering, an old… colleague. Myka, this is Giselle.”

Myka blinked once before opening a smile and extending her hand. “The famous Giselle. Nice to meet you.”

Giselle shook her hand lively “Likewise. So, finally I meet someone from Helena’s past, huh? How was grandma here in the golden days?” Giselle laughed.

Myka raised an eyebrow at Helena, who looked at her with a funny smile playing at her lips. Myka smiled a little too.

“She was… something. Truly something. I’m certainly glad I ran into her.”

“And what do you do, Myka?”

“I’m a…”

“Myka is a consultant. For the uh, South Dakota police department. She’s here on vacation.”

“I see…” Giselle looked Myka up and down, clearly noticing her “not-on-vacation” clothes, but she let that one slide. “Right. Anyways, enjoy your stay! It was very nice to meet you. You should come over and visit us some time, I’m a great cook! I gotta dash, someone needs to organize these people.” She pecked Helena’s cheek and was running off with a wave at Myka, who barely had time to say “Thanks.”. Helena called after her.

“Please, be careful!” Giselle either was too far away or pretended not to hear her.

Myka still looked questioningly at Helena. When the other looked back, she cleared her throat.

“We should be ready, it’s going to start any minute now.” Helena said.

“I think we should try screening the crowd for people who detach, who came alone, or who have any neo-Nazi characteristics.”

“I agree, but it’s a big crowd, should we split?”

“No, better if we stick together. The universe forbid we have to exercise crowd control with this many people.”

“Very well.”

They stuck around the middle of the crowd, a bit to the right, so they were near an easy out. It started. The two women looked at each other and nodded, downing the headphones. If people noticed the weirdness of Helena’s piece, they failed to point it out. They kept walking and tried to blend in, shoulder to shoulder, every time taking turns to look all around, trying to pinpoint someone who could be the perpetrator. They made eye contact constantly to reassure the other they hadn’t found anything, since they couldn’t hear. They did not realize, but their dynamic ran unscathed, like the old days. Helena could sometimes take glimpses of Giselle’s red curls right in the front, carrying a big poster, and constantly assured herself the woman would be ok.

An hour went by and nothing happened. They descended the 5th Avenue smoothly, some people waved at them from the sidewalks. Myka was tempted to call Pete on the Farnsworth, but when she made to remove the headphones, Helena stood her hand and pointed. A young man, a little over 20 probably, shaved head, strong, with piercing blue eyes, looked intently at the crowd. He hid something behind his back. He stood a bit further in the sidewalk, on the left side, the other side of the crowd. Myka didn’t know how, but when she looked at him, he looked right back at her towering over most people and noticed the headphones. His eyes went wide and he readily drew out his hands to the front of his face. He started screaming.

It was Hitler’s Microphone after all. Helena stood a bit further into the crowd and tried to cross it in his direction, going unnoticed by the man who looked behind her, at Myka. The crowd opened a little and confused faces surfaced all around. Helena took out the Tesla and quickly looked at it. Two charges, two shots. She couldn’t hear the man, whose face grew redder by the minute, but she could feel the waves projected by the Microphone crossing her skin, penetrating till her bones. The hairs behind her neck shot upright with the surge of adrenaline mixed with fear, but she was glad to see her old headphones worked properly. She kept advancing, with no time to check if Myka was behind her, but hoping she was.

Beyond Helena’s hearing, the man shouted:

“These immigrants have taken over our jobs, our spaces, our money, and soon our country! The liberals say we should respect them, just as we should respect the blacks, the homosexuals, the women! But these people are not better than the real Americans! We are the American race! We are the deserving race! We shouldn’t have to make space for anyone we don’t want to, we don’t need to put up with this filth! If we vote Trump, our lands will be safely protected from these fake Americans. We can make America great again!”

Helena saw the crowd mutely cheering, along with people on the sidewalks, most of them already looking at the bald man. Many were still looking around confused, or squeezing their heads in pain. It was said that the effects of the Microphone worked easier on those of a weak mind and beliefs, but with repetition, it would soon work on everyone else just as well. Helena tripped but kept going. She took the moment of regaining balance to peek behind herself. She couldn’t see Myka. She wondered if Myka’s headphones had worked, or if she was one among the others who squeezed their heads in pain. The anger in the pitch of Helena’s stomach saw no boundaries. She couldn’t listen to what the man said, but she could read his lips, and she had a pretty good idea. The darkness threatened to swallow her in her desire to break that man’s neck, to put an end to this hateful speech, to protect everyone around her, Myka and Giselle. She wanted to make him suffer the same way people like him made others suffer. But H. G. Wells didn’t do that anymore. Two charges, two shots. It would have to do.

The man spotted her crouching among the crowd in his direction. Helena was almost across, but the man tried to turn the crowd against her.

“See! Even now these bastards try to hurt our ideology! See there, that woman! She comes with a weapon and deadly intentions to hurt me, and hurt you all! Are you going to let her?” He pointed at Helena. The crowd answered back “No!” Angry faces turned towards her, but she notice the people trying to grab her in time.

Helena elbowed the people on her sides to make way for herself. She tried to press more velocity and reach the man. The crowd closed around her and she was almost across. She broke a man’s nose with an upward punch, he fell. She knocked down a woman, and then another. Helena kept going, escaping the grasps all around her. Another man put himself in front of her, and she shocked him without second thought. He fell unconscious. The bolt’s light probably frightened the mesmerized crowd for a moment, because people froze and blinked once, twice to clear their vision, as if blinded by the flash of a photograph. It was enough for Helena to make it out of the crowd and into the sidewalk, in pursuit of the man, who saw her coming unstoppable and started running.

Helena chased him, trying to get her last shot in aim. He was fast, and she started to fall behind, still having to run through the swarm of people. He doubled the street, and Helena finally had him, but before she could shoot, an arm reached out of nowhere and hit the man directly on the throat. He fell on his back, gulping for air. Myka grabbed Hitler’s Microphone with a purple glove and bagged it, which sent sparks everywhere. Helena arrived running, a little out of breath, and shocked the fallen man unconscious. Myka looked at her wide eyes, eyebrows raised. They removed the headphones.

“What was that for? A bit unnecessary since he was already down…” She questioned, motioning to the fallen man.

“For being a bloody jerk.” Helena looked at him, with a huge desire to kick him in the groin, or maybe spit on his face, or maybe both. She didn’t, though. She approached Myka, and touched her arm. “Are you okay, Myka? For a moment there, I lost you and thought your soundproofing had failed.” Helena scrutinized Myka, still holding her arm.

“I’m fine, Helena, really. I circled the crowd and got him on the other side.” Helena’s eyes looked terrified, and she was still tense from the action. “Hey. Look at me, I’m ok.” Myka squeezed her hand. “It’s over.”

Helena visually relaxed, and returned Myka’s smile. They held their gaze. “I’m glad, or else I would have to kill you, as I promised.”

“You would never.”

“You’re right, I wouldn’t.”

♦

They got back to the crowd. A few people were still on the ground, clearly confused after the Artifact had been neutralized. Many squeezed their eyes. They would have a splitting headache, without a doubt, but most of them would be fine. Well, except for the guy with the broken nose, who had blood all over the front of his shirt. Luckily, when Helena and Myka passed by him and his group, they didn’t seem to remember what had happened, and someone was calling an ambulance. Someone would probably fill in the gaps and blame it on someone throwing tear gas and pepper spray at the crowd to disrupt the mobilization.

Helena quickly located Giselle’s red curls, and with a final look at Myka, she excused herself and ran to her girlfriend. Myka stayed behind, and tried not to watch when Helena squatted beside Giselle, who sat on the sidewalk, took her face in her palms, asked if she was alright, hugged her tightly and kissed her hair.

Myka called Pete on the Farnsworth.

“Hey, Mykes! Any news?”

“Pete, yeah. We got it. Snagged and bagged. The police already got the guy, and he’ll definitely have to face charges of assault, or something, and they’ll find something bad in his file for sure. This dude was from a neo-Nazi group, and pretty violent. Helena broke a man’s nose, so that’ll probably fall on our skinhead friend’s lap too.” She smiled weakly.

“That’s great! We’re here at the gala as waiters, and let me tell you, the food is A+. I’ll try to steal some for you now that we don’t have to worry about Artifacts loose on the White House!”

“Thanks, Pete, but don’t get into any trouble!”

“Do I ever?” Myka raised an eyebrow. “Ah, you’re probably right as usual. But hey, you guys saved the day, why aren’t you more excited?”

“It’s nothing… Forget about it, I’ll just head to the airport and catch a flight home alright? I’m just… Tired.”

Pete’s face fell. “Oh God, you met the girlfriend, didn’t you?”

Myka wanted to be anywhere but having this conversation. She couldn’t cut him out though.

“Yeah. And she’s awesome.”

“What, are you kidding me? “She’s awesome”, shut up, Mykes. No one is more awesome than you. And you promised me you were gonna talk to HG.”

“I will, Pete, I mean, I’ll try. They’re good together, you know? I don’t wanna ruin anything.”

“You better, ‘cause I don’t want another year of Miss Mopey Myka. Say what you want Mykes, they’re good, but you two were _great_. And I’m sure Helena knows that too.”

“Yeah, thanks, Pete. I’ll see you at the B&B, alright? Travel safe, you three.”

“You got it. P-rock out.”

“P-rock?”

“Yeah, that one didn’t work.” He closed the Farnsworth.

♦

Myka insisted on taking Giselle for a full check-up at the nearest hospital, and Helena agreed. Giselle went along pouting, but once the doctor confirmed she was fine, Myka paid for their taxi home. Giselle wanted her to stay the night for her early flight in the morning, but Myka said she had already paid for a room in a nearby hotel, and she did not want to intrude. A lie of couse, there was no hotel. Giselle went for a shower and Helena made tea.

They sat together at the kitchen’s high stools, since the living room was still full of books from the night before. After five minutes, it became an awkward silence. Myka stared intently at the hot cup of tea between her hands; Helena looked everywhere but at her.

“So…” Helena began “Any plans for visiting New York more often?”

“Well, I go where the work takes me, right?” Myka smiled.

“Right. I am glad I could help you, though; this could’ve been a catastrophe.”

“I’m glad too, Helena. Like I said, you’re a pretty good agent. I mean, former agent.” She sipped.

“Thank you, Myka, that means a lot. I’m still worried that that brute Trump will still win these elections. I don’t know what will happen to your country if he does.”

“You know better than anyone that Artifacts aren’t what make people bad, biased, angry… Or fascist, in this particular case. People are bad because they choose to be. People feed their hatred because they want to. But you also know that there’s good people around, who will go against this hatred. I bet that Trump won’t have a moment of peace if he gets the office… I still hope he won’t, though. There’s already enough crazy people running important posts.”

“I agree. This Artifact wasn’t the thing that would decide the elections after all, was it? There were enough people willing to vote for that clown before it, and there will remain many that will make it so. I’m just glad the Artifact is out of the way now. Did you noticed how it was getting stronger?”

“Yeah. Even the people in the walk were turning, and a lot of them had strong beliefs.”

“Yes. Look at Giselle. That one is too headstrong for her own good.”

“Says the one who’s not stubborn at all.” Myka laughed and took another gulp of tea, which grew colder.

“Touché.” Helena raised her cup in cheers and drank.

Another long silence. Helena broke it again.

 “You know, you’ve proved me wrong yet again.”

“What do you mean?”

“Remember when you were leaving Boone? How I said “Maybe just coffee next time.”?”

“I do.”

“You said “Or save the world.”. Turns out you were right.”

“I was, wasn’t I?” She laughed and finished her cup. “I didn’t think you’d remember that.”

“Of course I’d remember that.” Helena added carefully.

Myka stared at the counter, tracing the patterns on the marble. Trying and failing to go back to Helena’s face. Helena’s eyes were dense, darker than ever, and sad. Myka remembered seeing them like that just once or twice before. _That night in the Warehouse library with her hologram._ She listed in her mind. _The time she said goodbye when they thought they would destroy the Janus Coin._ Myka had never felt the need to kiss Helena as strongly as she did now. And she could, after all, hadn’t she said they were in an open relationship? But it was never that simple with them, and kissing her would lead to more questions and more problems. And Giselle was just next door, so it would also be weird. But she wanted it so badly. Truth be told, Myka had given up running away from her feelings long ago, but when she decided that, Helena wasn’t there anymore. Myka gulped and held those dark orbs with her green ones.

“Helena, I…”

“Yes?”

“I, uh…” Myka didn’t know where to begin.

“Do I smell tea?” Giselle called, emerging from the corridor. She stopped beside Myka on the counter. The moment shattered like a crystal glass on the floor. The other two seemed to emerge from hypnosis as they looked at Giselle.

“Oh, yes, darling, it’s still hot. Do you want me to prepare it?”

Giselle looked at them for a moment and replied. “No, don’t worry, your tea is too _British_. I like mine with tons of sugar.”

“Blasphemy!”

“Well, there’s nothing you can do about it.”

“What did I say? Headstrong.” She said looking at Myka.

Myka giggled a little. “You did.” She got up. “Listen, I should be going. My flight is very early tomorrow, and it’s getting late.”

Helena’s face dropped. “Oh, alright. Do you want me to get you a cab?”

“No, don’t worry, I’ll get an Über. The hotel is close by anyway.”

“Hey, Myka, thanks for the hospital. Really, that was very thoughtful.”

“Don’t mention it, Giselle. It was very nice to meet you.” They shook hands. “I guess I’ll see you around.”

“Alright, and then you can tell me all about Helena’s old days. This one has lips sealed like a tomb.”

“She’ll kill me if I do.” Myka winked.

“You’re right at that, darling.” Helena answered.

She went with Myka downstairs and waited with her for the Über car. It arrived in just two minutes; the silence didn’t even get to become awkward again.

“So, I’ll see you soon, Helena. Thanks for the tea and everything else… You were brilliant. Without you we’d probably still be at that White House gala chasing nothing.”

“Myka, I’m the one to thank you, if you hadn’t come, today’s ending might have been much more dramatic. Also, I reinforce my promise that I’ll call you more often.”

“You better.” They hugged for longer than necessary. Myka entered the passenger’s seat and waved. As the car left, Helena decided that yes, watching Myka Bering leave her at the sidewalk _was_ becoming a weird pattern in her life.

♦

Myka didn’t sleep at all. She checked into the hotel and ordered some Chinese food. She got up earlier than necessary, and was at the airport at 7 o’clock, the flight left only at 10 in the morning. There was no point at waiting in the hotel room staring at the ceiling, after all.

When Myka knocked at the B&B later that day and Pete answered the door, the first thing he did was look at her face and ask:

“You didn’t talk to her, did you?”

“Not right now, Pete, okay? I promise I tried, but I don’t wanna talk about it.”

Pete raised his hands and went to help her with her small packing. Myka went straight into her room and didn’t come out the entire afternoon.

♦

“Peter?”

“Yes, HG, it’s me. Listen, I shouldn’t be calling you _at all_ because this is a huge invasion of privacy and everything, but Myka is my best friend, and since you two are too weird to talk about stuff and your timing always sucks, I’m gonna just come out and ask you: Did Myka talk to you?”

“What? Of course Myka _talked_ to me. What are _you_ talking about?”

Pete sighed across the line.

“Right, so she didn’t. She wouldn’t even tell me much since she got here yesterday.”

“Pete, _what are you talking about_?”

“Man, for a genius scientist and a distinct secret service agent who knows everything about everything, you two are pretty blind, did you know that? I’m talking about the fact that Myka hasn’t been Myka for years now. Ever since we left that Boone place. I’m talking about the fact that she buried herself into Warehouse work and hasn’t dated much in all this time. I’m talking about the fact that the first glimpse of Real Myka I’ve had in a long time was after our mission in New York. I’m talking about the fact that Myka O. Bering is goddam _in love_ with you ever since you debronzed.”

“Myka is… What?”

“Come on, HG, don’t play dumb. Like you didn’t know it with all the heart eyes she throws at you. Why do you think she left the Warehouse when you were caught? Why do you think she trusted you with her life again and again, even after you screwed up? Why do you think she was so pissed when you showed up in New York after not talking to her in all those years?”

“I… Pete, I don’t know what to say.”

“Of course you do, HG. Come on, _“The one person who knows you better than anyone else”_ and all that? Are you kidding me? You guys should’ve kissed after you saved Myka from the evil chess game of death! Are you telling me you don’t feel the same? Just tell me so we can end this conversation now.”

“I… Pete, I shouldn’t be discussing this with you, really.”

“And yet you are. Do you or don’t you?”

“Pete, I can’t… I will eventually hurt her. I can’t do this.”

“Becaaaause…”

Helena sighed and shut her eyes.

“Because I love her.” Helena gave up. And yet, it felt so amazing finally saying that out loud.

“ _I knew it!_ ” Pete screamed into the phone. “Damn, is everything always this hard with you two? So what are you going to do now?”

“Nothing.”

“What do you mean _nothing_?”

“You heard me, Pete. I don’t want to hurt her. Plus, I care about Giselle and I won’t just leave her out of the blue.”

“Sigh. You’re a good person, Helena, did you know that? We’ve had our misunderstandings, but you’re a good person.”

“Thank you. It means a lot coming from you…”

“I’m glad you were able to tell me at least. I promise I won’t say anything to her, though. I just wanted to let you both aware of the fact that you’re missing your opportunities.”

“I know, Pete, and I thank you. I am glad I told you too. Listen, I need to go. I’ll see you. Goodbye, Pete.”

“HG, before I go, can I ask you one more question?”

“Very well.”

“Did you ever tell Giselle about the Warehouse?”

“I have not.”

“Hmmm… And why do you think that is?” He added in a soft voice. The line went dead.

Helena stared at her phone for good 5 minutes.

♦

 

A week passed by. Life returned to its normalcy. Or to what normalcy it could return to. Pete’s question hammered into Helena’s head almost every moment. When Giselle kissed her goodnight, when she was at the station, when she sat to read. At times, Helena was sure she wanted to return, just for some doubt to get in her way. Helena did not know what she wanted anymore. Actually, she did. She wanted to feel fine again, she wanted to solve this situation without anyone getting hurt. She wanted to let Myka know how wrong Helena was, and that she never should have left. She wanted to be sure she wouldn’t hurt Myka if she returned.

Helena entered the apartment, and turned on the lights. A figure stood in the kitchen. Helena gasped, but recovered in time to recognize a fancy-dressed Claudia.

“Gods! You got pretty good at that, darling.”

Claudia grinned, putting the keeper face aside for a moment.

“Hey, HG. Mrs. F will like to hear I got you.”

“Does she do this just for kicks?”

“Probably. I know I do…”

Helena started to cross the room towards the young woman. Claudia wanted to hug her, but she didn’t.

“So what brings you here, Claudia?”

“Well, first, you never call me, so I had to correct that, right? Second, I came to thank you for helping out with the latest Artifact. That was a tough one.” She nearly gave Helena thumbs up, but just smiled instead.

“Oh, there was no need.”

“Well, thanks. But what I’m really here for is the Warehouse. She seems to think you want to come back? Or maybe she wishes you back. I’ll never know, because she doesn’t actually utter words – and don’t call me crazy because I communicate with a building. But the message was pretty specifically about you. So, what’s happening? Because, I mean, I won’t complain if you want back in, we always could use another agent, especially now that I’m not gonna play missions anymore.”

“The Warehouse asked for me? What do you mean?”

“Well, not asked, precisely. But I’ve been smelling apples all weekend, and that’s your thing. Plus, when I passed by the library, your works fell on my face. Also, Mrs. F had a _feeling_. So she sent me to come talk to you.”

“Alright, I won’t say I’m not confused ever since Pete and Myka showed up but… How could the Warehouse know that?”

“From my understanding, you and the Warehouse always had a strong connection. Plus, the Warehouse has always welcomed you as one of its own Helena. So what do you mean _confused_?”

“Well, of course I miss the action, it was one of the best parts of the job. I also miss… you all.”

“You can say you miss Myka, HG, I won’t be offended.”

“Has Peter…”

“Pete doesn’t have to tell me anything, Helena, I’ve watched you guys closely when you worked with us. Man, talk about obvious! Also, Myka hasn’t looked this miserable ever since she came back from Boone. I even made her pancakes, and bear in mind _I can’t cook_!”

“Oh, dear… Helena looked desvastated at Claudia “I don’t know what to say, Claudia. I wish I could simply accept your offer, but this is too much. I’m not sure I wish to get involved in all of this again.”

“I understand. Well, now you know the Warehouse loves you. We also miss you, Myka most of all. If you need to see me or call me, I’ll know. The choice is entirely yours to make, Helena.”

“Thank you for your visit, Claudia.” Helena turned to the sink. “Are you sure I can’t offer you a cup of…”

But Claudia was already gone when Helena turned to look.

♦

One night, while they were having dinner, Giselle started.

“Helena.”

“Hum?” Helena was distracted by the TV.

“I don’t claim to know everything about you, but I’m pretty sure I can tell when something is bothering you after these two years.”

Helena stared. She had tried to act normal the last few days, but apparently, she had failed. She just nodded.

“It’s Myka, isn’t it?”

Helena raised an eyebrow.

“How did you…”

“Come on, Helena, I’m not blind. I mean, the way you _look_ at each other. I’ll be damned if you ever looked at me that way.”

Helena looked down, feeling like the most selfish person in the world by trying to string Giselle along when she had just admitted loud and clear to have feelings for another. Giselle took their plates and put them in the counter. She held Helena’s hands when she sat again.

“Listen, I’m not mad. I’m not saying this to make you feel ashamed. I want you to be happy too, H, and you haven’t been all that happy in the last few months. Much less after Myka showed up.”

“Oh, darling. I don’t know what to say.”

“You can tell me everything, okay? Really.”

“Alright. I have been in love with Myka ever since I met her. And ever since then, I’ve tried to suppress these feelings. I had successfully done so, until she showed up here of all places.”

“I see, and what do you want to do about it?”

“Giselle, I care about you so much. You have been a part of my life for so long now. You’re my best friend and companion. You are the last person I wish to hurt, ever.”

“And yet, sweetheart, you _love_ her. You should go get her.”

“You think so?” Helena held back her tears.

“ _I know so_. Helena, any girl would be lucky to have you. I’m already lucky I’ve had you for so long. I won’t pretend I won’t be sad, but it’ll pass.”

“But I cannot. I’ll hurt her. I couldn’t bear think about bringing her harm…”

“Hey, what’s this about? I don’t know that much about you, but I think it’s something along the lines of secret service, or witness protection or whatever. I don’t have to know, that’s your thing. But get this: you did not hurt me in all this time. I daresay you were the healthiest relationship I’ve had so far. So why are you so sure you’re going to hurt her?”

“I am not sure I’m going to. It’s just… My past. I’m not… I’m not the best person to have around, darling.”

“Oh, so you’re dreading an outcome of something you haven’t even done yet? Aren’t you always saying that’s foolish to say you don’t like some food before you try it? Isn’t this the same principle? Plus, you’ve been around all this while and nothing terrible happened.”

Helena took what she said to heart. Maybe Giselle was right, and Helena would only know indeed after she gave it a shot. She would think she was a danger for a long time, nonetheless. Old habits die hard. After a moment, she nodded in agreement.

“Giselle, you’re the best thing that happened to me in these last few years.”

“And you’re mine. And Hel, I’ll always be around. As your friend, confidant, whatever you need. So, have you made up your mind?”

Helena nodded again.

She looked at her watch. “It’s quite early, I think we should search for a plane ticket, shouldn’t we?”

Helena lunged at her neck and hugged her tightly. “You’re truly the best, darling.” Giselle kissed her forehead and hugged back.

“I am, aren’t I?”

…

The following morning, Helena was packed and ready to leave. She hugged Giselle tightly one more time. Their eyes were watery, but the pair did not cry.

“Kiss goodbye?” The ginger said, still in the embrace.

“Why not?” The British replied.

It was quick, more of a peck than a real kiss. They were just glad to part as friends, and this time Helena knew she would have no problem keeping in touch.

“Giselle, do something for me, will you?” Helena looked at her from the sidewalk.

“Of course.”

“Keep my books. Donate them, keep them. Do with them as you please.”

“But, Helena, you love your books!”

“I know, but other people might love them too. Plus, where I’m going they have the best library in the world.” She grinned.

“You’re the boss. They will find good homes, I promise.”

“And I believe you. Goodbye, darling, I’ll see you soon.”

 

♦

The B&B doorbell rang. Myka opened the door and froze with the vision of Helena G. Wells with luggage, standing in front of her.

“Helena? What…” But she didn’t have time to finish, because Helena dropped her handbag and lunged forward for Myka with a grin.

Their mouths clashed, and Myka did not protest, as if she had expected this all along. Like they hadn’t stayed away for years. They fitted immediately, Helena’s hand coming up to her neck and hair, making it more disheveled than it already was. Myka held her tight.

They didn’t know if that kiss had lasted for a minute or an hour. Honestly, they didn’t care. This was supposed to have happened a long time ago, and they would recover lost time. When they parted, Myka didn’t let her go, and said:

“Hello to you too.”

“Myka, before you say anything, let me speak. I’ve been the most foolish woman to ever walk this planet. I’ve let my mind’s constructions get in the way of my happiness, and I’m afraid it got in the way of yours too. Because I’ve always been in love with you, you’re the most remarkable…”

Myka kissed her again, this time just enough to make her breathless and shut her up.

“Have you ever wondered what would happen to the end of your books if the heroes reunited romantically but one of them began a speech?” Myka grinned at Helena’s confused face “It would _ruin_ the moment. We can talk about this later. By the way, I’m pretty much in love with you too.” Myka moved to let her go and for them to get inside, but Helena held her in place; her worried frown hadn’t diminished with Myka’s ice-breaker.

“Myka, wait. I need you to know this, so bear with me for a moment.” Myka rose an eyebrow “I need you to understand why I left without a word. I need you to understand why I kept running. I was so afraid I would bring you harm, darling.”

Myka sighed. “Helena, I understand you think you’re an awful person. One’s past can do that. But I’ve already told you to get down from your cross. From what concerns me, you’ve risked your life more than once to save mine. Hell, you even died in another timeline.” Helena went pale “Yeah, Artie told me. So why don’t you let time tell what’s going to happen for us, alright?”

“But what if…”

“I’ll be the one to decide if I’m being hurt or not. I get a say in that too, Helena. To be honest, having you away already hurt more than probably anything that happened so far…” Helena’s face was mortified at that “ _And_ , before you start apologizing again, it’s alright. You’re here now. And I’m guessing you’re staying this time.” She looked at all that baggage.

Helena finally smiled. “I will, if I may…”

“Of course you may. Come on, let’s get inside.” She took Helena’s hand.

“We always had pretty bad timing, did we not?”

“Did Pete…?”

“He did. But don’t be mad at him. After all, it worked.”

“I’ll punch him later, but maybe not very hard.”

“You were right, as usual. I should stop running from who I am. Also, I should stop running from you, Myka Bering.”

“I am always right.” Myka replied, and kissed her again.

Helena had a lot of new beginnings. This one didn’t feel new though. It felt like resuming a long and distant pause, one that she now couldn’t remember why started. And she was pretty sure that was all the beginning she would ever need again.

 

THE END.

 ♦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I apologize for any inconsistences or mistakes I might've done. English is not my first language, and I hadn't wrote B&W in a while, so I wasn't entirely sure they were in character. I hope everyone enjoys it!  
> See you soon!


End file.
